


Talk Dirty to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, implied bottom Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Lucifer answer some kinky questions during a spanking session.<br/>Written for SPN Kink Bingo, square filled; Dirty Talk.<br/>Requested by lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



“There’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you. You know that, don’t you Sam?”

 

“I know,” Sam breathed, grunting into the pillow as Lucifer’s hands worked another knot in his back loose.

 

“No matter what.”

 

“Lucifer, I know. What’s wrong with you today?” Sam asked, turning enough to meet the eyes of his angel. Lucifer shrugged sheepishly, moving back to the edge of the bed to let Sam sit up.

 

“Hey. Talk to me.” Sam said sternly. Lucifer shrugged again, crawling toward him and resting his head in his lap when Sam sat upright.

 

“Just – It’s been a while since we’ve been alone. You’ve always got Dean or Cas around, or you’re off on a hunt – “

 

“Are you jealous, Luci?”

 

“No. I don’t get jealous,” Lucifer tried to keep his voice stern, but Sam could hear a hint of insecurity laced through the words.

 

He stroked his fingers through Lucifer’s short blonde hair. “Look at me,” He commanded. Lucifer obeyed immediately, lifting his head until he could meet Sam’s gaze.

 

Sam tightened his fingers in Lucifer’s hair, tugging his head back. “You are mine, Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer hissed, letting his eyes slip shut, “Yes, Sam. I know I’m yours, I just miss you.”

 

“How do you miss me? We’re together almost every day, even when others are around. I don’t give you a chance to miss me.”

 

“I miss your cock,” Lucifer said simply, letting his eyes open and meet Sam’s. He wet his lips before speaking again, “I miss you bending me over the bed and fucking my brains out, Sam.”

 

Sam’s throat clicked as he attempted to swallow, the words going like a jolt straight to his cock. Inspired, he shoved Lucifer onto his back, straddling his hips.

 

“Oh yeah? What else do you miss, Lucifer?” He asked before mouthing over Lucifer’s neck, biting a mark against his pulse point.

 

“Y—You tying me up. Forcing me to suck you off… Sam—“ His hands scrabbled for purchase on Sam’s bare back, short nails digging into his sides.

 

“You miss being a slut for me?” Sam growled in his ear.

  
“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?”  


“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer said, his lips curling into a teasing smile at the shudder from Sam over him.

 

“Oh that’s how we’re playing it?” Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “You being a bad, bad little boy? Do I need to spank you?”

 

Lucifer groaned, arching his hips and nodding.

 

“I asked you a question, Lucifer,” Sam growled, yanking Lucifer’s hair again.

 

“Yes. You need to spank me,” Lucifer hissed, trying to free his head from Sam’s grip.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“I masturbated while you were on a case with Dean.”

 

“Oh really?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “You dirty little whore. Couldn’t keep it in your pants while I was gone, could you? Strip. And get on your knees,” He commanded, releasing Lucifer’s hair and sliding off his body.

 

Lucifer scrambled to obey, stripping in front of Sam before landing on his knees. He looked up at him, his eyes soft. Sure, he may have even one of the most powerful creatures in the world – but he would always be submissive for his Sam, and no one dared speak up against it.

 

Sam let Lucifer rest on his knees for nearly five minutes before rising, stripping out of his shoes, socks, and jeans with a measured grace that only Sam could manage. He approached Lucifer, stroking fingers through his hair.

 

Lucifer leaned forward, nuzzling the bulge of Sam’s cock, barely contained in his boxers. “Please,” He whispered.

 

“Please what, Luci?”

 

“May I suck your cock?”

 

“May you? You’re pulling out all the stops, aren’t you? Trying to be a good boy. What else did you do against the rules while I was gone?”

 

“Just masturbated. I promise, Daddy. I wouldn’t do anything else.”

 

“Did you finger yourself while you masturbated?” Sam asked, pressing his crotch a little harder against Lucifer’s cheek.

 

Lucifer shook his head rapidly, “No. No, Sir. I just used my hand. No fingering and no toys.”

 

“Well that’s something.” Sam crouched in front of Lucifer. “How many spanks should you get for being a little slut, Lucifer?”

 

“F—Five?”

 

“Why just five?” Lucifer shrugged, looking down when Sam posed the question.

 

“Maybe ten?”

 

“Hmm… I think twenty. Stand up and bend over the bed. Count for me. If you lose count or miss a number, we start over, got it?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer whispered, leaning over the bed. He gripped the sheets with his hands, knowing he’d need it if Sam really let loose with the strikes – not that he minded. These were some of his favorite times with Sam, when the human really let loose on him, rather than treating him like he was some precious knickknack.

 

“And I want you to count in Latin.”

  
Lucifer nodded, letting out a slow breath to ground himself when he felt Sam’s wide palm kneading his bare ass.

 

“One more thing.” Lucifer looked back, meeting Sam’s gaze.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want you to answer one question after each strike. I will ask it.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Sam nodded and gave Lucifer's ass a squeeze before drawing his hand back. The first strike wasn't too bad. "Ūnus."

 

"Good boy. What are you?"

 

"What?"

 

Sam grabbed his hair, jerking him backwards. "What are you, Lucifer?"

 

"An angel- an archangel."

 

"Right, but you’re something else too.” Lucifer flushed when it clicked for him.

 

“I’m your slut.”

 

“Good boy. You are.” Sam struck him again without warning, causing Lucifer to jump.

 

“Duo,” He cried, surprised.

 

“And what’s your favorite thing to do, slut?”

 

“S—Suck my Daddy’s cock.” He panted, arching his hips so his ass was on a clearer display for Sam.

 

He called out on the third strike, “Tribus,” And answered Sam’s question,

 

“Do you like being fucked hard, Lucifer?” With a soft,

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

And the strikes and questions continued, slowly – Sam was enjoying this, and so was Lucifer. The questions got increasingly dirtier, each one sending a sharp ache of need to Lucifer’s cock.

 

By question fifteen, things were downright kinky.

 

“Do you like it when I fuck you with no lube, Lucifer?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Lucifer realized he was weeping by this point – Sam wasn’t pulling his strikes at all.

 

### “Sêdecim…” He panted on number sixteen.

### “Why do you like it dry?”

### “Because the pain makes me feel human,” Lucifer whispered, and Sam’s hand faltered where it was rubbing his reddened ass gently.

 

“Lucifer, I—“

 

“Not right now, Sam,” Lucifer hissed, “Please not now.”

 

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to the dip of Lucifer’s spine, a moment of gentle affection among everything else. He drew back and swatted him again.

 

### “Septendecim,” He whispered, his arms shaking lightly by this point.

### “What’s one thing you pretend to hate during sex, but actually love?” Sam asked simply.

 

“I—“

 

“Answer me honestly, Lucifer. I’ll know if you try to lie.” Lucifer huffed a laugh, taking the moment to shift into a sturdier position for the final strikes.

 

“When you come on me. It’s messy and kind of gross, but I love being marked by you.”

 

“Good boy,” Sam said before drawing his hand back and landing the next strike solidly on Lucifer’s reddened, sore ass.

 

“Duodêvîgintî, please, Sir,” Lucifer pleaded, his arms giving out despite his earlier adjustment.

 

Sam leaned over him, kissing his pale shoulderblades.

 

“You still with me, Luci?”

 

“Yes, Sir, I – Must we continue?”

 

“You only have two more. How about I just finish them up quickly and then I’ll give you a reward?”

 

“Please, Daddy.” Sam tilted Lucifer’s chin up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before moving back, swatting him again. He pulled his blow however.

 

“Ûndêvîgintî,” Lucifer muttered into the bed, hissing when Sam’s hand came down as soon as it was out of his mouth. “Vîgintî,” He panted.

 

Lucifer was still an angel - he’d given up most of his power, his grace, to stay on Earth with Sam – that had been the deal he’d made with his father when things finally settled down. He had his own vessel back, and he was _mostly_ human. He still had his wings and he still had some powers, and his pain tolerance was unbelievably high.

 

It was the submission that really overwhelmed Lucifer when they were like this. Knowing that Sam was in full control, Lucifer didn’t honestly think he could fight against Sam even if he had his full power.

 

The sudden peal of laughter from Sam pulled Lucifer out of his thoughts. He looked back, shifting as much as he could to face the human he’d fallen so madly in love with.

 

“May I ask what’s so funny?” He wondered aloud.

 

Sam shook his head, leaning over and kissing Lucifer before reaching between his legs. “Just a random thought,” He mumbled, stroking Lucifer lazily.

 

The angel grunted, moving closer to Sam. “And what was it?" Lucifer pressed, nosing Sam's neck.

 

"You’re always so cold - it's actually strange for me to touch your ass after I've spanked you, because you're human temperature." Lucifer laughed a little,

 

"You really try to ruin the moment sometimes, Sam." Sam shrugged.

 

"So, you like it when I come on you, huh?" Lucifer rolled his eyes, grunting when Sam flipped his wrist in that perfect way over the tip of his cock.

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"Do you want me to do that tonight?" Sam prodded a little further. Lucifer nodded, jerking his hips against Sam's hand.

 

"What was that, Lucifer? I didn't hear you."

 

"Yes, Sam," Lucifer panted, "I'd like you to come on me - mark me."

 

"That's my angel." Sam nibbled down his neck, leaving little red welts where his teeth dug in. He released Lucifer's cock and straddled his thighs, leaning down and catching his mouth in a deep kiss.

 

Lucifer buried his hands in Sam’s hair, stroking his fingers through the shaggy brown locks. Sam moved back, his kaleidoscope eyes blown black with lust, before reaching between Lucifer’s legs and rubbing at his sensitive hole.

 

“Did you want me to fuck you?” Sam asked, barely touching the sensitive skin. Lucifer shuddered, taking a deep breath before speaking,

 

“I always want you to fuck me, Sam. But it’s up to you, I’d be happy with anything.”

 

“And you’re always happy with anything. Come on,” He said, pushing his finger gently past the tight muscle, “You decide tonight.”

 

“I— Sam…” Lucifer’s fingers dug into Sam’s upper arms.

 

“Tell me, Luce.”

 

“Masturbation,” Lucifer finally gasped out, pressing his forehead up against Sam’s chest. Sam kissed the top of his head and stretched out next to him again, kissing his shoulder.

 

“Why do you like jerking off together so much, Lucifer?” He asked, reaching across and taking the angel’s heavy, weeping cock back into his fist. 

 

Lucifer grunted, sliding his palm over Sam’s smooth chest, pausing to pinch his hard nipples before continuing down, taking Sam’s cock into his hand like a weight and giving it a hard stroke. Only then did he answer, “The connection, kiddo. Sex is great with you, don’t get me wrong, and I love oral – but just lying here, bringing each other to such a human pleasure in such a physical way – Perhaps I’m just strange.”

 

“I couldn’t think you’re strange, Lucifer. You see things different. It’s beautiful, that’s all.” Sam set his free hand on Lucifer’s cheek, dragging their mouths together as their fists worked in tandem.

 

Even as they came in unison, curling against one another’s bodies, they held their kiss. It wasn’t about the orgasm, or even the marking – not for either man. It was about the love they shared – one that went farther than good and evil, heaven and hell, one that broke through any notions they – or anyone around them – could possibly have had.

 

They had each other, forever, and that was what meant the most.


End file.
